Field of the Invention
This invention relates to goggles having temple pieces for alternate use and storage and more particularly, to goggles adapted to be worn both conventionally and fitted over conventional eye glasses and having an extrusion-mounted lens. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the goggle frame is provided with an extruded flexible plastic member fitted with continuous longitudinal frame and lens slots for receiving the inside edge of the frame and the outside edge of the lens and removably securing the lens to the frame. In this manner, various types of lenses, including polarized lenses, may be inserted in the lens slot and mounted in the frame, as desired. Alternatively, glue or cement may be applied to the frame slot and lens slot to permanently secure a particular lens in the frame, as desired. In each circumstance, the extruded lens mount serves to minimize scratching of the lens when the goggles are placed lens downwardly on a supporting surface and reduce damage to the lens due to shock, by acting as a shock absorber when the goggles are dropped on a hard surface and also to facilitate interchangeability of lenses, as desired. The lens mount further serves to improve the decorative effect of the goggles and may be provided in various colors to enhance this feature.
One of the problems associated with various types of goggles which are designed for wearing both with and without eye glasses is that of scratching the soft plastic lenses and the lack of interchangeability of shaded lenses, depending upon the brightness of the sun. While these lenses are normally highly resistant to impact, they are easily scratched and the frame may be easily broken by dropping on a hard surface such as concrete or the like, thereby rendering the goggles unfit for future use. Scratching of the lenses is a particularly bothersome problem since the plastic is normally easily scratched by any hard surface or even by careless cleaning. These conventional goggles also lack the facility for interchanging lenses, which may be necessary under circumstances where the outdoorsman is participating in a sporting activity indoors or in either bright sunlight or overcast conditions.
Various types of goggles are known in the art for use in sporting activities such as fishing, participating in active sporting events such as football and basketball and the like, as well as other purposes. Typical of these goggles is the custom-designed goggle used in active sports such as basketball, which goggles are constructed of a plastic frame and are fitted with non-tinted prescription lenses designed to correct the athlete's particular vision impairment. Other goggles are designed for fitting over eyeglasses and may be provided with polarized lenses having a desired degree of tinting to block the sunlight and provide better vision on bright, sunny days. These goggles are typically constructed with a plastic frame provided with a suitable lens and having folding temple pieces for easy storage.
It is an object of this invention to provide goggles having a removable or permanent extrusion-mounted lens for wearing by a user, either alone or over prescription glasses.
Another object of this invention is to provide goggles having extrusion-mounted lens that are removably mounted in the frame by means of a flexible lens mount attached to the frame and the lens.
A still further object of this invention is to provide goggles adapted for fitting over eye glasses and fitted with folding temple pieces and a tinted, polarized lens which is mounted in the frame by means of a flexible, extruded lens mount having continuous lens and frame slots for receiving the frame and